As modern software-based systems and applications proliferate, it is important to effectively manage dynamic computer resources and service-specific user requirements. An increasingly significant requisite for software-based systems is the ability to handle resource variability, ever-changing user needs, and system faults. However, the complexity of computer systems often presents difficulties for protecting a computer system. Rectifying faults and recovering from disasters in a timely manner is often error-prone, labor-intensive, and expensive.
According to traditional approaches, standard programming practices, such as capacitating extensive error handling capabilities through exception-catching schemes, contribute towards rendering systems fault-tolerant or self-adaptive. Traditional approaches are typically tightly coupled with software code and are highly application-specific. Designs that enable software systems to heal themselves of system faults and to survive malicious attacks may significantly improve the reliability and consistency of technology in the field.